I've Got You Under My Skin
by Allyson
Summary: S6. A song becomes catching for SG1


**Stargate: SG1 – Got You Under My Skin.**

By Allyson Dudley

Disclaimer – I do not own anything to do with Stargate or Frank Sinatra. Please do not sue – this is just a bit of harmless fun!

". . . But each time I do . . . Just the thought of you . . . Makes me stop, before I begin . . ."

The crooning voice echoed out of the doorway and down the corridor just loud enough to kick in Colonel Jack O'Neill's curiosity. He headed towards Daniel's old office.

"Because I've got you . . . under my skin . . ."

Silently snaking his head around the open doorway, O'Neill found Jonas Quinn singing to himself while he mopped in time with his singing. Glancing down, he noticed the shards of broken ceramic and a pool of water on the floor along with a mushed up tea bag.

"Hey, Jonas." O'Neill fought down a grin at the startled look he received and the blush of embarrassment that graced the Kelownian's expression. "What's with the Frank Sinatra?"

"Who?" asked Jonas, puzzled.

"Frank Sinatra," repeated O'Neill. "Ol' Blue Eyes? You were just singing one of his songs."

"Is that what it is?" replied Jonas, leaning on the mop, looking thoughtful. "It's been stuck in my head all morning and I can't remember where I've heard it from."

"_You_ can't remember?" O'Neill sounded shocked. Jonas normally had a photographic memory and could remember most details that other people wouldn't think about. Seeing the frown that was aimed in his direction, O'Neill moved onto the real reason he'd come looking for the other man. "Anyway, our planet scout has been delayed 24 hours while they run a gate diagnostic."

Jonas nodded as the Colonel ducked back out of the room. As O'Neill walked away he could hear Jonas singing to himself again.

"I've said to myself this affair never will go so well . . ."

The elevator doors muffled Jonas's voice to silence but the song still played on in Jack's head. Unconsciously, he found himself humming a refrain from the melody as he stepped out of the elevator and made his way to the canteen.

"I'd sacrifice anything, come what might," O'Neill didn't realize he was singing softly to himself as he absent-mindedly picked up a tray and began prodding the pre-packed sandwiches in front of him. "For the sake of having you near . . ."

"Sir?" a puzzled voice halted O'Neill, as he realized he'd been caught out. Turning slowly around O'Neill found Major Samantha Carter watching him with an amused smile.

"Carter," he responded, non-chalently.

"Was you . . . singing, sir?" she asked.

O'Neill shrugged and suddenly found an interest in the salad cart. "I might of," he slowly admitted. "I found Jonas serenading a mop and now I've got Frank Sinatra stuck in my head."

"Serenading a mop?" repeated Carter, frowning.

"Yeah," drawled O'Neill, as he stacked up his tray with food. "I'm hoping it's a Kelownian thing. Wouldn't want Teal'c to be found dancing with a broomstick next."

Carter smiled in amusement. "Stranger things have happened, sir."

O'Neill made a dismissive noise before looking down at Carter's Jell-O-laden tray. "Would you and your Jell-O care for some company?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," agreed Carter, leading the way to a table. "Just promise you won't sing."

Samantha Carter left the canteen after finishing her lunch with Colonel O'Neill. She started whistling to herself as she made her way back to her lab, but it wasn't until she got to the door that she realized she'd been whistling Frank Sinatra's 'I've Got You Under My Skin.' She shook her head with a grin. The Colonel was right; it was definitely a catchy tune. On entering her lab, she found Jonas waiting for her. He had her whistling from down the corridor.

"That's the song I've had stuck in my head," commented Jonas.

"So I heard," replied Sam. "What can I do for you, Jonas?"

"I just wanted to return these books back to you," Jonas replied, setting two hefty science journals onto the work bench.

"You've finished these already?" said Carter, though she wasn't entirely surprised.

"Yeah, well, with the Gate diagnostic under way and all, I've had a lot of free time," smiled Jonas.

"Bored, huh?" smiled Carter. She went to a drawer and pulled out some typed documents. "Why don't you have a look at these reports on the Asguard's technology I've been putting together and let me know what you think?"

"Sure, Sam," replied Jonas, gratefully, already reading the report as he walked out of the door. "Thanks."

As he left Carter's lab, he heard her whistling, "I've got you under my skin," and smiled in amusement and frustration. He had just managed to get that tune out of head only for Carter's whistling to put it back in again.

"Where have I heard that song from?" he muttered to himself, as he entered the elevator.

"_. . . I'd sacrifice anything come what might,_

_For the sake of having you near_

_In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night . . ."_

Jonas stopped walking abruptly after leaving the elevator. Frank Sinatra's voice wafted down the corridor, echoing off the walls.

"_. . . repeats, repeats in my ear._

_Don't you know you fool,_

_You never can win . . ."_

Convinced he'd found out where he'd heard the song originally, Jonas went down the opposite corridor from his own office in curiosity. The music became louder as he walked nearer to a familiar door.

"_. . .Use your mentality, wake up to reality . . ."_

"Teal'c?" murmured Jonas, in surprise. Their resident Jaffa was the last person he would have suspected as being a Frank Sinatra fan. He made a move to knock on the door but stopped himself. He'd leave it for another day to figure it out. Besides, he didn't think Teal'c would appreciate being teased.

Grinning, he shook his head in amazement. Earth was definitely a strange place to live. Walking away from Teal'c's quarters, Jonas couldn't resist joining in with the song's finale.

". . .But each time I do,

Just the thought of you,

Makes me stop, before I begin.

'Cause I've got you under my skin."

As the song came to an end, the door to Teal'c's quarters opened and the stoic Jaffa looked out. He was sure he'd heard someone singing outside his room but the corridor was empty. Raising an eyebrow, Teal'c turned and went back into his room, closing the door behind him.

**The End.**


End file.
